My First Word
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: 5 year old Martin Kratt is trying to get use to his baby brother... but it isn't easy. ONE-SHOT! I own nothing! Inspired by Snowflake1814's story 'Welcome, Chris Kratt'. Cover by WKSF1. REVIEW!


_**I got total inspiration from Snowflake1814's story; 'Welcome, Chris Kratt'. ONE-SHOT! R&R!**_

* * *

Sitting in the corner of the living room, I stationed myself underneath a blanket so no one would find me. I was starting to hate the atmosphere around me, and the only place I knew I could go was behind the couch, with a ton of pillows and books, under a thick soft blanket.

I came here only on special occasions; like when I was sad, lonely... or like when sometimes I got sleepy it was naturally the perfect place to go.

My fifth birthday was coming up, and I was going into kindergarten, and no one seemed to cared. Dad was always at work at the factory, and Mom was tending to my younger siblings... especially one of them; Christopher. Christopher Kratt.

Chris was 9 months old, and my mom wouldn't stop obsessing over him, trying to teach him how to walk, and say words and stuff... I thought he was stupid. He was already almost a year old and he hadn't even said his first word, and all he could do was crawl around.

Pulling a book closer to my face, I could see through the blanket, at the afternoon light streaming through the screen doors beside me. Before I could start looking through the pictures in the book, a raspberry noise came from outside the blanket, as did a few jumbled sounds.

I felt a tiny hand reach into the blanket and grope for me. I groaned, "Chris, GO! I don't want your drooly face in here!"

I heard a rouse of laughter come from my infant brother as he ripped the blanket off me, and started crawling away with it.

"CHRIS!" I growled, jumping up after him, climbing over the couch to follow in hot pursuit. But I suddenly ran into my mom, who I didn't even see standing there.

"Martin honey! There you are!" She started straightening back my hair, "I've been looking for you."

"You _have_?" A little hope rising in my voice. My mom hadn't been able to be with me that much, taking care of Chris, and my 3 year old twin sisters.

"Yes, I need you to take Heidi outside so she can get a little exercise." She confirmed.

My face fell, and I looked down, "_Oh_...Okay..." and I started towards the dog cage. Heidi was our St. Bernard, who was not exactly full grown yet. Heidi was yipping and barking as I walked over, wanting to go outside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." I said sighing, opening the cage I led Heidi out to the backyard where she ran around the trees. I sat down in the grass and played with ants and sticks; I liked making holes and then making bridges for the ants out of sticks and leafs.

Heidi had wondered off like she usually did (but she always came back), and I was in my own little world for a little while, trying to figure out how to make a swimming pool for bugs. But I was pulled from my world as I heard a thump from behind me, then a burst of crying.

I turned around to see Chris lying on the ground outside, crying pretty heavily. There was one step down from the screen door, and it was pretty steep... and I had accidentally left the screen door_ open_. I was going to go over and help him, but...

I could hear my mom's running footsteps come immeaditly, as she scooped Chris up and cooed him, she checked to see if he was hurt. Luckily Chris seemed fine.

"_Martin William Kratt!_ I've told you millions of times to keep the screen doors closed! And how could you just sit there and do nothing, while your brother was crying out!" She scolded me.

My eyes watered as I stood slowly, "But... _I_.."

"No buts young man! Straight to your room! Your father will talk to you before dinner."

I ran past her towards my room, and quickly slammed my door behind me. Flopping on my bed, I looked across to the crib which my little brother slept in. Glaring, and crying, I stuffed my face in my pillow and screamed, "_WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE A BABY BROTHER?_" Luckily the scream was muffled.

Time passed, and finally from my room I could hear my dad arrive home with my sisters. Christine and Susan (my sisters) had been in ballet class for the afternoon. I could hear them both playing with Heidi.

Hearing a brief mumbling going on between my mom and dad, I finally heard my father's footsteps coming to my room. Stuffing my face in the pillow again, I refused to talk.

"Hey Sport? You okay?" My dad said simply, opening the the door, and closing it gently behind him. I didn't want to answer, "You know," my dad continued, "I think Chris just was trying to be with you today... maybe that's why he tried to follow you outside?"

"But... why would he want me?" I said wiping my eyes and nose on the sleeve of my shirt, "He has all of you doting on him every moment of the day..." Realizing what I said, I stopped talking.

My dad's eyes widened, "So _that's_ it."

"What's it?"

"You've been all down lately because you feel like we all aren't paying any attention to you." My father confirmed.

"Why did you have to have another baby? Sometimes I feel like I should just run away, and no one would even care..." I mumbled, "I'd tell people I'm an orphan..."

My dad shook his head over and over again, and pulled me to his lap, "Martin we love you like crazy, but... your little brother needs special attention..."

"But I want attention that's special!" I pouted, eyes watering again.

"Let me put it another way; Your brother is a baby, and needs different attention then what you need."

"But I'm not getting _any_ attention..." I looked down.

"Sport, listen, being the eldest you have to take care of your younger siblings, and protect them. It's your duty." My dad said, acting as if he was knighting me or something.

"But... Chris is kinda stupid for a baby..." I said.

"Well then maybe you need to teach him things, that only big brothers can teach."

After he said that, I did feel somewhat confronted... maybe Chris did just want to spend time with me? And maybe all he wanted was _my_ attention. I wasn't sure, but I was sure I'd try to spend a little more time trying to know him better.

"So... we good?" Dad asked, smiling then ruffling my hair.

"We're good." I said with a smile.

"You sure? I don't think I heard you!" He started tickling me, and I broke out laughing,

"_I'M SURE! We're good!_"

He picked me up and started towards the door, "Now, let's go eat. It spells like your mom just made your favorite dinner, so let's hurry before it's all gone!"

I sniffed the air, "Mm... spaghetti!"

* * *

Dinner didn't go the way I suspected. All my sisters wanted to talk about was their new pink tutus, and Chris couldn't figure out his pile of meatballs were for eating. All he kept doing was licking them and rubbing them on his face.

My mom reached over to his high chair, and tried to feed him one, but he refused, and put his tiny hands over his mouth. Mom sighed, and my dad laughed, "Here Linda, let me try... here Chris... eat these! There yummy!"

Chris seemed to reject my dad's baby talk, as much as I did, and instead mimicked my dad and tried to feed him one instead.

"William, it's no use... All I can get Christopher to eat is milk... and he needs more then _that_..." My mother said sadly.

"He liked that pizza we had last week though!" Christine said smiling, her face covered in as much spaghetti sauce as Chris's.

"And he likes peas!" Susan added.

"I wanna try and feed him!" I suggested.

"Well I don't know, honey..." My mom said slowly.

"Let him try." My dad backed me up, "There's nothing to lose, really..." with a nod from my mom, I went over and picked up a meatball with Chris's spork.

"Here ya go bro!" I said, smiling, holding the food to my brother's mouth. Chris laughed hysterically, apparently he liked being called 'bro', and grabbed my nose.

"GAH!" I pulled away from him, and as I sat down he started eating the meatballs.

"Good job sport!" My dad patted me on the back.

"_Thanks..._" I said gingerly rubbing my nose.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I was woken up by a small whimper, and I rolled over to look at Chris's crib. He was moving around uncomfortably, and kept on whimpering.

Yawning, I stood up taking my blankets with me, and walked over to the crib.

Chris looked up at me with pleading eyes, and at first I didn't know what was wrong. Then I noticed it; he had wiggled out of his blanket and was now shivering. Carefully, I pulled the quilt back over him, and he stopped whimpering, and smiled.

I wondered why my mom and dad hadn't done anything, but then I noticed the baby monitor was off. So I turned it on, and went back to look down at Chris. He was clearly awake, unsure of what to do now that he had gotten his blanket back, so, he started smacking his lips.

I giggled, and yawned, "Goodnight bro..." and I started to go back to my bed.

"M... Ma..."

I turned around, was Chris trying to say something? His first word in 9 months?

"M... M..." Chris sputtered.

"Come on! Say mom!" I said urging him on. I knew mom wanted him to say 'momma' first, so I was encouraging it.

"Ma... Mar..."

That didn't sound like 'mom'.

"Mar...en... Marten!" The baby shrieked with happiness, saying it over and over again.

My eyes widened, and I smiled brightly down at Chris, "Yeah! That's me! Martin! And I'll always be here little brother." Chris yawned and turned his head, falling asleep, contently.

Unknown to me, as I crawled back in bed, my mom had been awake listening to the baby monitor. She smiled to herself, "Those two are going to be the best of friends someday... I just know it."

* * *

**_AAAAND- DONE! XD Review! Please! Need to know what you think! This was suppose to be a one-shot, so, I wasn't planning on continuing. SO THAT MEANS YOU MUST REVIEW! lol... XD_**

**_Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_~Silver XP XD :3  
_**


End file.
